Intrusion detection systems may be used in industry as a means of protection of proprietary interests, trade secrets, etc. from their competitors, for protection of their products from theft, etc. Some typical intrusion detection systems for detecting when an object or person has crossed into a selected area require a great amount of site preparation. Some such systems also require line of sight operation, fences, co-axial cables and highly trained technicians to set up and operate the system.
There are many other uses for intrusion detection devices other than those mentioned in relation to industry. The military services, for example, have invested heavily in intrusion detection systems which are used both by tactical and strategic nuclear forces. For example, in fixed, peacetime nuclear weapon storage sites, the incorporation of sophisticated sensor and data processing systems has been used to significantly improve security. On the other hand, tactical Theater Nuclear Force (TNF) units are designed to operate as mobile, constantly shifting forces during transition and wartime situations. Daily moves of a nuclear capable unit provide a high degree of survivability and two or more moves per day would not be unreasonable for certain high risk TNF units. Unfortunately, the intrusion protection systems currently available do not provide sufficient protection against the small, slow moving, stealth-like personnel threat posed against disposed TNF units.
Additionally current intrusion detection sensors are limited in sensitivity, have excessive false alarm rates, cannot distinguish between animal and people and use physical principles including pressure sensing, acoustic, magnetic, seismic, infrared, radar, and electric wires.